vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashi
|-|Ashi= |-|Post "Transformation"= Summary Ashi is a main character in Season 5 of Samurai Jack. She was born in a set of septuplets to the "Daughters of Aku," a demonic cult which devotes their lives into pleasing Aku, who they view as their benevolent god. They also believe that Samurai Jack is the one who plunged the Earth into the hell-like, apocalyptic state it's in. And thus are determined to kill him at all cost. Unlike her six siblings, Ashi has shown far more compassion and emotion. Often longing to experience the rare beauties of nature and befriend the animals that live in it. This would upset Ashi's mother, who viewed her children as nothing but mindless, heartless killing machines meant only to serve Aku. Through years of torturous training Ashi has become among the deadliest warriors on the planet, but is defeated by the one she thought she was destined to kill, Jack. After reluctantly having her life saved numerous times by the samurai, she starts to question if Jack is truly the evil monster she's been taught all her life to believe he is. Eventually she sees the truth of the world and drops her mother's teachings all together. Becoming a loyal ally of Jack's and even saving his life. Now she is determined to free the world from Aku's grasp alongside the samurai. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C Name: Ashi Origin: Samurai Jack Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Assassin, "Daughter of Aku" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Martial Arts Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Can run up platforms at 90 degree angles Attack Potency: At least Town level (Although inferior to Jack, she is able to somewhat hold her own against and harm him by Season 5 Jack is far stronger than his past self, as he destroyed the most powerful Beetle Drone ever created with one casual attack. Her and her sisters are considered by Jack to be among the most dangerous opponents he has ever faced. Ashi was stated by her mother to be the strongest sister) Speed: At least Subsonic, likely Relativistic+ (Can keep pace with Jack and evade attacks from him. Faster if not comparable to her sisters, who've managed to tag Jack in one on one fights) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Lifted a huge rock over her head) Striking Strength: At least Class TJ (Stronger than one of her sisters, who harmed Jack with a knee strike) Durability: At least Town level (Her and her sisters were able to survive multiple hits from Jack) Stamina: Very high (Defeated a whole army by herself) Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: A kusarigama Intelligence: Inhumanly skilled at martial arts, armed and unarmed combat. Highly knowledgeable in stealth, espionage and strategy. Weaknesses: Arrogant, stubborn and prone to fits of rage when angered. To some degree severely lacks knowledge of the outside world due to several years of isolation with the other Daughters of Aku, to the point where they didn't understand the meaning of two animals loving each other. As of episode XCVII, these weaknesses seem to no longer apply. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Samurai Jack Category:Bow Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Adult Swim Category:Sword Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 7